EnglandXReader: (Kissed you)Goodnight
by trblmkr207
Summary: Sooooo This is once again another one I had first written


_I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
Sat in my car  
Till you turned off your porch light  
I should have kissed you  
I should have pushed you up against the wall  
I should have kissed you  
Just like I wasn't scared at all_

Arthur's POV:

Arthur pulled up to a dark blue house. It was about 12:15 at night. The streets were empty except for a few people walking home from either a movie or the bar. He put the black car in park as he looked to the passenger seat of it. There sat a beautiful girl with [hair length/color] and she was looking to see if her parents were still awake(A/N: Sorry if your parents are dead T.T just assuming here). She then glanced back to him with her [eye color] eyes glistening in the faint moonlight that was shining into the car from his side. His heart skipped a beat. He then cleared his throat and got out and went to her side of the car. They were just getting home from dinner and a movie, their first date and so far it was going pretty well. Arthur was just scared of what to do next. Whether he should make his next move or not. He opened the door for _ and helped her out like the proper gentleman he tried to be. He walked her up the steps to her front door where they stood for a few moments before she smiled and said, "Good night Arthur. I had a wonderful time." At that he nodded, "Me too, love. I'll call you in the morning" 'Idiot,' he said as he felt the heat graze his cheeks. That was his signal to leave, he turned around and walked down the path as she went inside the dark blue house and turned out the porch lights. He sat in the car pondering his moves, 'I should've kissed her.'  
_  
_'s POV:_

You couldn't see me  
Watching through the window  
Wondering what went wrong  
Praying that you wouldn't go  
You should have kissed me  
You should have pushed me up against the wall  
You should have kissed me  
I was right on the edge and ready to fall

She was looking out the window watching the blond man walk back to his car. 'Why didn't he kiss me?' she thought to herself waiting to see what he would do, 'He had 15 minutes till I had to be home. Did I do something wrong?' As she was thinking this she saw the car suddenly turn off. Her heart skipped a beat and a smile appeared on her [skin tone] face. She wasn't too sure but maybe he was coming back to kiss her, or maybe she left something in his car. She didn't really know what to think but when his foot hit the pathway she was back at the door contemplating her next move.__

So I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch

And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight

I turned off the car  
ran through the yard  
back to your front door  
Half scared to death can't catch my breath  
Aren't these the moments we live for

And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight

Arthur's POV:

'I have to go give her a kiss,' he thought to himself as he turned off the car and got out. His emerald green eyes full of determination as he was making his way up the path. He was half running up the path and once his foot hit the porch he was at the door in one stride. He had his fist ready to knock when he saw the knob turn and the door open slowly. As she stood there his heart raced a million miles an hour. He couldn't find any words to say so he brought his hands up to her cheeks and cupped her face. Looking into her beautiful [eye color] eyes and then smiling and pressing his lips into hers. Softly of course. When he broke away, his green eyes shining in the light of the moon, _ smiled softly and said, "That was what I was waiting for." "I know," he said, "I didn't know how to with-" And at that she had cut him off with another kiss. When she pulled away, her arms wrapped around Arthur's neck and his hands on her waist and not going any lower. "I love you," she said as a smile crept up on her face as well as his. "I love you too, love," he said blushing at his accent causing him to not think before talking. At that she kissed him again and it truly was a good night after that. He stepped off the porch at 12:30 and was waving good bye. 'That was the best date ever,' she thought as she was closing the door smiling.


End file.
